The present invention relates to dual drum pedals, and more particularly to dual drum pedals with which the performer can perform while directly facing the audience, and an adjustment of the height position of the drum pedals can be readily carried out.
In conventional dual drum pedals, an independent drum pedal is installed on each of the two pedal assemblies, and two beaters are provided one on each of the pedal assemblies. The pedal assembly on which the beater has been installed is set against the bass drum. Typically, the drum head of the bass drum is arranged in such a manner as to face the audience. This positions the performer to obliquely face the audience. When the beater is installed on the pedal assembly on the right side, for example, the performer will face obliquely to the left.
In contrast, it is desirable for the performer to directly face the front of the stage in order to observe the audience and the stage and to more effectively appeal to the audience.
In addition, it is desirable for the height position of the drum pedal and the amplitude of the beater to be freely adjustable according to the movement of the performer's feet and in conformity with the desire of the performer and his style of performance.